


Velkommen Hjem

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Første fic på dansk, M/M, Skandi Smut, The boys have missed each other A LOT, handjob
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Det føles næsten som om Even kan ånde igen nu hvor han har Isak inden for rækkevidde.





	Velkommen Hjem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts), [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts), [himmelsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/gifts), [champagneleftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/gifts).



> Altså, der er næsten ingen (kun 3??) fics på dansk i Skam-tagget, og ingen af dem er smut-fics. Det kunne jeg jo ikke have hængende på mig, så jeg blev jo nødt til at udfylde det hul (så at sige… ;)). Og så skriver alle jo skandi fics nu, og jeg skal da ikke lade den trend gå forbi mig uprøvet. :D
> 
> Denne fic er dedikeret til de bedste piger i hele verden. I er en gave, og får mig til at grine hver dag! <3
> 
> Okay. Nu vil jeg lade jer læse, mens jeg gemmer mig lidt i skam(ha!) over hvad I synes om smut på dansk…

Det giver et sug i maven på Even da han endelig ser Isak igen. Da Isak står der på deres dørtærskel med en taske på ryggen fyldt af brugt tøj. Det er ikke engang så lang tid siden at de sidst var sammen, men det er som om at længden af tiden ikke som sådan spiller en rolle. Isak er altid savnet.

Der er noget ved Isak, en kvalitet ved ham, der på en eller anden måde gør at Even ikke formår at fastholde billedet af ham fuldstændigt i sine tanker.  Det er altid fragmenteret, altid delt op i bidder.

Even kan skrive en stil om hvor delikate Isaks kindben er, hvordan de farves når Even har kysset ham længe nok. Hans lange øjenvipper som fungerer som et våben mod Evens viljestyrke. Hans skuldre, så brede og så stærke, hvordan de kan bære Even og alt hvad der følger med af bagage med ham. Alle de andre dele der udgør Isak, men altid enkeltvist. Altid zoomet ind på detaljen.

Det store billede af Isak er sværere. Som om at Isak fylder for meget til at han kan blive indeholdt på én gang.

Så Even kigger. Studerer ham, prøver endnu en gang om det vil være muligt for ham at optage Isaks essens, fuldende det indre billede af ham.

I det sekund Isak kigger tilbage opgiver Even. Igen fortabes han i detaljen, i Isaks grønne øjne der pludselig overskygger alt andet.

Fortabes i den måde Isak kigger på ham.

De har været fra hinanden nogle dage.

Nogle dage for længe, hvis du spørger Even.

Tiden er brugt på familiære forpligtelser, eksaminer og opgaver, udenætter med venner og en opslugelse af den frihed som ferier normalt giver. Normalt ville de bruge den slags tid sammen, tætte og så sammenfiltrede, at det dårligt nok ville være muligt at skille dem fra hinanden, men ikke denne gang.

Det føles næsten som om Even kan ånde igen nu hvor han har Isak inden for rækkevidde. Så tæt at han med ganske få skridt ville være i stand til at røre, til at kysse.

Han kigger og ser Isaks røde kinder, ser hvordan han sænker sine skuldre og skifter position med sin krop, drejer den ubevidst mod Even.

Fuck. Even sitrer af spænding i hele kroppen, kan dårlig stoppe sig selv i at bare gå hen til Isak og mærke ham under sine hænder. Under sine læber. Af en eller anden årsag vil han have at Isak kommer til ham.

Der er en leg i det her som Even altid føler at han er den der taber i sin ivrighed, også selvom han er sikker på at Isak vil være uenig. Isak leger ikke.

Men Isak bliver stående, ser næsten lige så overvældet ud som Even føler sig.

De siger ikke noget, selvom Even har masser af ord på tungen, der er bare ingen af dem der presser rigtig på for at komme ud.

Øjeblikket trækker ud, bliver længere og længere, men det bliver aldrig akavet og mærkeligt. Det er som om de begge har brug for denne pause til lige at se på hinanden, til at indstille sig på at være i hinandens nærhed igen.

Endelig tager Isak et skridt og bevægelsen får Even til at smile. Isak lukker døren hårdt bag sig, smider tasken og tager så de to lange skridt hen til Even.

Even tager imod ham med åbne arme. Hele hans krop er klar til at møde ham, er klar til at røre ham, og det er hans arme og hans læber der får fornøjelsen først.

Isak kysser ham så han bliver forpustet, så han kan mærke det hele vejen igennem hans krop, helt ned til hans tæer. Hans brystkasse fyldes med varme og det er næsten for meget. Næsten.

At være så tæt på ham igen, at lade alle hans sanser blive opfyldt af Isak efter han har sultet så længe er overvældende, og Even kan høre sig selv lave en klynkende lyd i sin hals, så opfyldt af alt hvad der er Isak, at han dårlig opfatter hvor sårbar den lyd er.

Isak strammer sine arme om Even, rykker tættere på ham med hele sin krop så de står så tæt som de overhovedet kan, og kysser ham hårdere.

Det er let at mærke Isaks desperation. Let at mærke hvor meget han også har savnet, hvor meget han også har brug for at føle Even imod sin krop. Even lader ham gerne tage over, lader ham bestemme hvor hårdt og hvor meget, han er ligeglad med hvad han får, bare han får _noget_.

Isak slipper ham kun længe nok til at han kan få sine sko og overjakke af, og så er han tilbage hos Even, i hans arme og mod hans læber.

Even rører og rører, hans hænder er aldrig ubevægelige, følger en indviklet rute fra Isaks skuldre, ned ad hans ryg, ned til hans hofter, hans røv og op igen ad hans sider.

Isak stønner imod ham, lyden næsten opslugt af deres tunger mod hinanden, men det føles som et angreb på Evens kontrol, gør ham mere ivrig og hektisk.

Han tager et hårdt greb i Isaks overarme og begynder langsom at føre ham med. Even tager langsomme, kluntede skridt baglæns mod deres soveværelse. Han stopper ikke før han mærker sengen mod bagsiden af hans ben, før han når sit mål, og han beholder grebet i Isaks arme mens han lader sig falde bagover.

De lander på sengen på deres sider, arme og ben fuldstændig viklede ind i hinanden og Even har det som om hans hjerte er ved at springe af lykke.

Endelig er Isak her, fylder hans næse med hans varme duft og Evens fingre sitrer for at føle hans nøgne hud imod dem. Han handler ikke på det, i stedet lader han sig fortabe i Isaks mund og hans arme.

Det er det tryggeste, kærligste sted i verden. Her, bryst mod bryst, arme om hinanden. Isak’s favn. Even har aldrig kendt til noget lignende før, at man på den måde kan finde et hjem i en anden person. Det har aldrig føltes sådan for ham med nogle andre.

Det er vanedannende på en måde han ikke helt forstår, men som han gerne overgiver sig fuldstændigt til. Han er ikke i tvivl om at det er her han hører til. Så længe Isak vil have ham her, så går han ingen steder.

Han mister sig selv lidt i kysset, nyder hvordan Isaks tunge føles mod hans, hvordan hans våde læber bevæger sig mod hans egne. Med hans øjne lukkede i nydelse, føles det næsten som om de er alene i deres egen lille lomme af verden. Kun dem, der er ikke noget andet der betyder noget i dette øjeblik.

Han får lirket sin hånd ind under Isaks bluse og har endelig en overflod af glat, nøgen hud til sin rådighed. Han lægger sin hånd fladt mod Isaks ryg, spreder sine fingre ud og prøver at dække så meget af den som han kan med én hånd. Isak stønner igen, og den lyd får elektricitet til at løbe gennem Evens krop indtil det samler sig i hans skød.

Han er allerede stiv, bare af det her, bare af at kysse og røre Isak. Han må være den nemmeste fyr der nogensinde har eksisteret. Men han slipper sine usikkerheder i det sekund Isak bevæger sig mod ham, bare langsomt gnider hans krop mod Evens, så Even kan mærke hvor hård han også er.

Det er vanedannende, den måde Isak føles mod ham. Det gør ham desperat, giver ham lyst til at være nøgen med ham med det samme, mærke al den varme, duftende hud mod hans egen hud.

Han jamrer ved tanken om hans pik indesluttet i Isaks hånd, hans mund. Hans røv. Med ét kan han næsten ikke holde ud hvor langsomt det går, hvordan Isak virker tilfreds med at trække dette øjeblik ud. Ved han ikke hvor meget han påvirker Even, hvor meget lyst han giver ham? Det er som om Even ikke kan føle eller indeholde noget andet end dette lige nu. Hvor meget han har lyst til Isak, han er nødt til at være nøgen med ham, er nødt til at have frit lejde til at røre som han lyster.

Det virker ikke som om Isak har noget imod hans desperation. Han smiler mod Evens læber mens Even slider for at få hans eget tøj af. Men Isak hjælper ikke til, ligger bare dér og kigger på Even der bliver mere og mere nøgen, og Even hviner af nød, en desperat lyd der er så rå at Even rødmer af den. Han hader at det er så tydeligt hvor meget Isak påvirker ham, men da han hæver sit blik og ser på Isak, er det tydeligt at han ikke har noget at skamme sig over.

Isak er åndeløs, hans mund er åben, og hans øjne er fast rettet mod hver centimeter af nøgen hud Even afslører.

Da Even er helt nøgen, ligger han sårbar og klar, og lader Isak kigge på ham. Spise ham med sine øjne. Isaks blik på ham får han til at føle sig magtfuld, som om Isak ville gøre hvad end Even kunne finde på at kræve af ham lige nu.

Som om det slet ikke var ham der var nøgen, men Isak.

Even kan ikke lade være, er nødt til at læne sig ind og kysse Isak, er nødt til at mærke hans krop mod sin.

Den måde Isaks tøj gnider sig op imod hans nøgne hud efterlader en mærkelig følelse. Det er ikke decideret ubehagelig, mere som om det får hans nerver til at sitre og giver ham gåsehud.

“Tag det af, Isak,” siger han og kan høre at hans desperation er meget tydelig i hans stemme.

Men det er okay, det er okay at Isak kan høre det. Der er jo kun dem, han ved med sikkerhed at der ikke er noget han kan sige som Isak vil ærgre sig over. Vil få ham til at skamme sig over.

Isak begynder langsomt at tage sit tøj af, fortsætter så vidt muligt med at kysse Even imens, og forlader kun modvilligt hans læber. Even er ved at eksplodere med utålmodighed, det går alt, alt for langsomt at få Isak nøgen.

Isak læner sig tilbage og trækker blusen over hovedet, og læner sig stille og roligt tilbage til Even og kysser videre. Som om han har masser af tid og Even hviner ind i kysset. Han kan mærke hvordan hans utålmodighed får Isak til at smile og Even har fået nok, han gider ikke vente mere.

Han ruller ovenpå Isak, dækker ham med hans krop og gør kysset dybere. Han tvinger Isaks mund mere åben, bruger sin tunge på lige præcis den måde han ved Isak elsker, gnider sine hofter mod Isaks stive pik gennem hans bukser.

Han gør alle de ting som han ved Isak mister kontrollen af, og inden længe skælver han under Even. De lyde Isak laver får Even til at stramme hans baller, som om han kunne bore sig igennem Isaks bukser, og det bliver hurtigt ubehageligt at gnide sig mod det grove stof.

Even rejser sig op på sine knæ og skynder sig at åbne dem, trækker dem og hans undertøj ned til Isaks lår. Han kigger ikke på Isaks ansigt længere, kan slet ikke overskue at se hans helt sikkert smørrede grin. Even bliver nødt til at få det tørret af hans ansigt, bliver nødt til at gøre ham lige så desperat som ham.

Even griber fat om Isaks pik, pumper den med hånden et par gange, og nu er det hans tur til at smile smørret af de lyde hans bevægelser får Isak til at lave.

Han elsker det, han elsker at han kan røre Isak sådan her, at af alle de mænd der findes i verden er det ham Isak har valgt. Den tanke kan stadig overrumple ham, kan gøre ham ydmyg og så uendelig lykkelig på samme tid.

I dette scenario giver tanken ham gåsehud over det hele og han kigger op på Isak med store øjne.

Synet der møder ham får ham til at synke hårdt.

Isak er en åbenbaring. Den måde han vrider sig på sengen, hver en muskel der er så tydelig under huden på hans nøgne torso, hans ansigt med åben mund og lukkede øjne. Det er sådan et vanvittigt inviterende syn at Even må kæmpe mod hans lyst til at give efter for det.    

Men han har en mission, han er nødt til at røre, nødt til at få Isak til at miste kontrollen lidt også. Så han sænker langsomt sin krop ned på Isak igen, og ændrer stilling længe nok til at han kan få hånden rundt om dem begge på samme tid.

Even elsker det her, det er en af hans yndlingsting at gøre med Isak. Hvordan han kan dække Isak, kan få ham til at vride sig af nydelse, mens Even kan observere ham lidt fra oven. Det får altid Even til at føle sig så magtfuld at se Isak give slip på denne måde.

Evens hånd er stor nok til at han kan nå rundt om dem begge, han strammer sit greb og nyder at se Isak kaste sit hoved tilbage i sengen og stønne højt. Hans læber er uimodståelige, våde og opsvulmede og røde, vidner om hvor meget Even har kysset ham siden han trådte ind af døren.

Even er splittet. Hans egne læber sitrer af lyst til at kysse Isak igen, det er næsten en fysisk trang der truer med at overvælde ham. Men på den anden side er det så uendeligt tilfredsstillende at studere Isaks ansigt, se ham blive mere og mere svedig, få mere og mere farve i kinderne, at se hans øjne bevæge sig inden under hans øjenlåg. Det får Even til at åbne munden selv, får ham til også at blive svedig og stjæler alt luften i hans lunger.

Even kan ikke forestille sig at han nogensinde kan blive træt af at kigge på Isak. Og det bedste er, at Isak virker til at forstå det. Han har det ikke helt på samme måde, der er andre ting ved Even han finder særlig nydelse ved, men han forstår det, og lader Even kigge lige så tosset han vil.

Isak pumper sine hofter i takt med Evens hånds bevægelser, og det er en særlig form for tortur at mærke Isaks vidunderlige pik glide mod hans. Det er det perfekte tryk, at være klemt inde mellem Isak og hans egen hånd på denne måde. Det føles intimt på en måde ikke særlig mange andre ting gør, og det er nok en af grundene til at det her er en af hans yndlingsting.

Isak bider i sin læbe og Even stirrer betaget på Isaks mund. Ser observerende på hvor inviterende den ser ud da Isaks tænder slipper den igen, da hans tunge fejer over hans læber og efterlader dem våde, fuldstændig uimodståelige og indbydende.

Even kan ikke holde sig selv tilbage mere, han bøjer sig ned og fanger Isaks læber og Isak stønner højlydt imod hans mund. Even sluger sultent alle hans lyde, er grådig på en måde han sjældent er med noget undtagen Isak.

Isak slår hans arme rundt om Even, indhyller ham i varme og styrke, og glider så en anelse mere hektisk hans hænder ned til Evens baller. Han griber dem, masserer dem med hans store hænder og nu er det Evens tur til at stønne ind i Isaks mund.

Fuck ja, han kan mærke hvordan Isaks stærke greb på ham får han til at ånde tungere, får ham til at knibe sine øjne sammen. Han bevæger sin hånd om dem endnu hurtigere og det føles så godt at hans tæer begynder at krølle sig sammen.

Han er fuldstændig i Isaks vold, vil gøre lige meget hvad han siger, bare denne følelse vil fortsætte i uendelighed. Han er så tryg her i Isaks arme, at han næsten ikke kan undgå at blive overvældet af den bølge af følelser der vælder op i ham.

Han elsker at Isak ikke lader ham være alene i det, overtager hans desperation sammen med ham. Rider på bølgen ved siden af ham, og ikke bare overlader det til Even at styre dem.

Isak er lige så meget en spiller i det her som Even er. Uanset hvor overvældende Even synes det kan være, så er Isak der sammen med ham.

Even kan mærke at han er tæt på at komme nu, hans kugler trækker sig sammen under ham, og der kommer dråbe efter dråbe af precum ud af ham. Det gør det hele glattere imellem dem og øger bare nydelsen.

Isak ryster under ham, imod hans læber. Hans hænder på Evens baller griber endnu hårdere fat og Evens åndedræt bliver hurtigere af det. Hele hans krop dirrer, hans hud sitrer med elektricitet og han gisper højt, kan mærke at der er ord der begynder at presse sig på for første gang siden Isak kom hjem.

”Fuck, jeg har savnet dig,” hvisker han ud i den korte afstand der er imellem dem.

Isak hviner, prøver vridende at sprede sine ben, men de er fanget af hans bukser. Han fanger igen Evens læber i et udmattende kys, ét af den slags Even kan mærke overalt i hele kroppen og som får ham til at sige lyde han aldrig har sagt før.

Even vrider sin hånd om deres pikke, bruger sit håndled til at gnide dem hårdere og _bedre_ mod hinanden, og det får Isak til at slippe kysset og kaste sit hoved tilbage i sengen.

Han er så smuk, det smukkeste væsen der nogensinde har eksisteret. Alt ved ham, hans krop, hans sind, alt er så lysende og overvældende at Even næsten ikke kan være i det.

Han hæver sin krop fra Isak en smule, bare nok til at han kan se ned imellem dem, og han stønner højt ved synet af deres pikke i så tæt kontakt. Det er så indtagende et syn, hvordan de passer sammen også på denne måde, de ser perfekte ud i Evens greb.

Tippen af Isaks pik er helt glinsende våd og Even bliver overvældet af en lyst til at smage, og det er næsten for meget at skulle vælge imellem at fortsætte med dette eller at indhylle den i hans mund.

Men måden Isak vrider sig på under ham, måden han holder hårdt fast i ham på, fortæller Even at han er meget tæt på at komme nu, og Even er heller ikke så langt fra. Et par gode pump med hans hånd burde være nok, sådan som Isak ser ud til at falde fra hinanden under ham.

Even strammer grebet, bider tænderne hårdt sammen mod det øgede pres, han er nødt til at se Isak komme først.

Isak pumper sine hofter en sidste gang, og mens han stønner højt begynder han at komme. Han gør sin mave og Evens hånd våd med det og duften rammer Even lige som han begynder at komme.

Alle muskler i Evens krop strammer op, og han overgiver sig til denne fuldstændige nydelse som er så komplet når han er sammen med Isak. Han kan mærke at han skyder, men hans fokus er på hvordan hans hånd føles mod hans pik, måden den glider på og med hvert pump kommer han bare mere.

Da den sidste sammentrækning forlader hans krop falder han udmattet ned på Isak, hans hånd fanget imellem dem. Han er ligeglad hvor vådt der er på Isak’s mave og bryst, ligeglad med den åndssvage stilling hans håndled er i, ligeglad med hans hånd der stadig er rundt om dem. Han lader sig selv ligge der, næsen begravet i Isaks hals og ånder duften af ham ind. Duften, som nu er blandet sammen med hans egen, og han bliver næsten høj af det.

Isaks hænder glider stille fra hans røv op til hans ryg, hvor han nusser ham roligt, og det er med til at beholde ham i nuet, får ham til at sitre endnu mere i nydelse.

”Mmm,” sukker han, og smiler da han kan høre at det får Isak til at smile.

”Jeg har også savnet dig,” hvisker Isak ind i hans hår, og Even er så fyldt af lykke at han næsten ikke har plads til det inde i sig. Som om han kunne sprænges af det hvert øjeblik.

Han skubber sig op på svage arme, er ikke meget for at opgive sin varme, dejlige plads på Isaks krop, men han er nødt til at kysse Isak igen.

”Jeg elsker dig,” siger han lavt imod Isaks læber, hvilket bare får Isak til at kysse ham igen.

Da Even endelig finder sin plads på Isaks bryst igen efter de har tørret sig af, ligger han en stund og bare lytter til Isaks hjerte slå. Even trækker vejret dybt og roligt, så han bliver fyldt op med Isaks duft indefra og han suger Isaks varme til sig.

Om lidt begynder Isak stille at snakke, Even kan mærke at der er en begrænsning på denne stilhed for Isak har så meget at fortælle, men lige nu er de stille.

Even lukker sine øjne af det, af denne ømhed og tryghed han er omgivet af. Hvordan Isak bare med sin tilstedeværelse kan indhylle ham i en følelse af rigtighed og evighed.

Og det er jo netop det der gør at Even har så svært ved at danne det fuldendte billede af Isak i hans tanker. For netop dette er umuligt at indfange, umuligt at genskabe.

Det findes kun her. Kun mellem dem.

Altid mellem dem.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har ikke skrevet på dansk i en halv evighed (host), så lad lige som om I ikke lagde mærke til alle kommafejlene… ;)
> 
> Jeg håber at I har nydt mit forsøg på skandi smut og på at fylde det danske Skam-tag en smule. Jeg bliver altid glad for kommentarer og kudos! <3
> 
> Jeg er [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) på tumblr, kom endelig og snak med mig om Skam og Evak, det er mine yndlingsemner!! :D


End file.
